Our Burden To Bear
by Thamani98
Summary: When the Brethren Court show concern over the decline in the number of pirates, Elizabeth decides that they need to return the seas to being a pirate's territory. They need successors, and so it comes to be that the few women pirates remaining are paired up with the men, to bring new a new generation of pirates to the world. Elizabeth included.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: THIS INCORPORATES PARTS OF AWE, BUT DAVY JONES IS STILL ALIVE, WILL NEVER GOT STABBED, BUT BECKETT IS DEAD. WILL AND ELIZABETH NEVER GOT MARRIED.**

**Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Ship: Jack / Elizabeth**

**Rating: T ( may change later ).**

"I convene this the fourth Brethren Court!" Captain Elizabeth Swann yelled over the commotion, echoing Barbossa's words from what seemed like years ago, though it had been only months. Since the end of the war against Beckett a lot had changed. Will no longer stood alongside pirates, instead opting to return to land, to make a life in London. She knew what her decision would be before Will even asked her to join him, and she thought he did too. Elizabeth couldn't leave the sea. Despite its perils, it made her feel the most free she had felt in her life. She wouldn't give that up. The break hurt her less than she had expected, though she still felt an ache when she realised she might not see Will again.

However the victory of the war came with casualties. Many. Over the past few years there had been a massive decline in the amount of pirates on the seas, even less that would seemingly make good captains in the future. Many of the Brethren had made their concern on the matter clear, leading Elizabeth no option but to call a meeting of the court.

The noise died down and Elizabeth stepped forward at the head of the table. Lining the sides of the table were the other eight pirate lords, who looked at her in scrutiny, all equally wondering what she proposed to do about their situation. It had taken her a few days of solid thinking spent in her cabin on the _Empress_, but she had indeed chosen what they had to do, even if it meant sacrificing her own wants. She longed to be free, and she still would be, just not in the same way.

"It has come to my attention that there are no longer pirates roaming every sea at any one time. No longer do we come into frequent contact with other ships. No longer do we have numbers on our side. In other words, the lack of young pirates is becoming a problem. The victory over Beckett was a close call, and we need to see that it will not happen again in our generation or the next." she explained, looking around the pirate lords as she spoke.

"And what do you propose we do Captain Swann?" Jocard asked, "How do we resolve this problem?"

Elizabeth smiled smugly, knowing the oncoming effect on the pirates because of what she was about to say.

"I propose..." she glanced around.

"We have children."

At once the room burst into an uproar. Pirate lords stood up, some yelling, some shooting people, some slamming their fists down on the table in disagreement. Elizabeth had tried to think of another way they could create worthy pirates through and through. Despite her amusement at their reaction, it infuriated her that they would be so against something that could end up saving pirates from extinction.

She had had enough.

"Shut it!" she screeched, feeling her face go red with exertion, then chuckling to herself at the shocked look on Jack's look from beside her. At her smile his face returned to the smirk she had seen often when they had first met.

"Bit loud love." he snickered.

The crowd hushed again at Elizabeth's shout.

"I am the pirate king, and you _will_ listen to me! And listen well."

She sighed.

"I have evaluated every possible choice that we have, and this seems the most reasonable. Unless you would rather have yourselves killed out by the royal navy, I suggest you all comply. If anyone has a problem with my proposal, say now."

Despite feeling that half of the people in the room still thought the idea was the most ridiculous thing they had heard, Elizabeth was met with silence. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Excellent. Of course, due to the lack of female pirate, not all of the men will be required, therefore some of you will get away unscathed." she laughed dryly. She turned to Jack.

"Jack."

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly, swallowing.

"I'll be needing your hat." she replied, smirking.

"Why can't you use your own?" he sighed. "Fine."

Elizabeth took Jacks hat from him and pulled a handful of parchment pieces, each with a name written on them. Depositing them into Jack's upturned hat, she looked around the pirates.

"I will put all of the men's names into this hat, and the names of the women into my own."

With that she pulled out another, smaller handful of parchment and put them into her hat, which she placed on the table beside Jack's. At Elizabeth's signal, Gibbs opened the door, and a small group of a dozen women entered the room.

"These are the women who are taking part in this. I will also be taking part, to aid the situation. These pieces of parchment are folded up, so it is complete chance as to who you are paired with. I will have no commotion over who is chosen, this is final."

The pirates muttered in agreement, looking almost nervous at the thought that they may have to become fathers. Elizabeth would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious. She only hoped that she wouldn't be paired with some rancid brute.

Elizabeth dipped her hand into her own hat and plucked out a name. Then one from Jack's.

"Emily, you will be paired with Captain Jocard. Step forward." she called over to the group of women by the door. A brunette emerged from the crowd. Elizabeth looked over to Jocard, who nodded in approval. How male, she thought. Emily walked forward to stand by Jocard's chair.

"Okay, our next pair." she took out two more pieces.

"Anamaria, you will be paired with Ragetti." she read out.

Two down, eleven to go.

She picked out yet another pair of names. Upon opening the first, she turned to smirk at the man on her right.

"Jack." she watched the colour drain from Jack's face. How would Jack cope with being a father? Elizabeth thought.

"You will be paired with..." 

She opened the second piece of parchment.

Her throat went dry.

"Elizabeth Swann."

**A/N: Please review and follow this story if you like it. Reviews are what make me update, they give me a sort of boost. So every review gets this story a little closer to completion! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to wait a few days before posting the next chapter, but I couldn't resist! Hope you like chapter 2. As always please read and review.**

* * *

"Miss Swann?"

"Elizabeth?"

Barbossa's voice barely reached her ears, she was in shock. She was vaguely aware of a similarly tranced Jack.

She came back to reality as a hand slapped her on the cheek. Instinctively her hand reached up to cradle the skin.

"Ouch! Barbossa!" she exclaimed. A sharp crack sounded as Jack, too, was slapped back to life. The whole room was looking at them.

"Sorry Miss, but I wasn't intending to stand here all day while you come to terms with the fact that you're going to be having a kid with this idiot." Barbossa laughed, earning chuckles from the rest of the Brethren.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in defence. No one would call him an idiot, especially not Barbossa.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Of course, the next pair." she continued to read out the rest of the names before returning to her room.

* * *

Elizabeth's room was indeed made for a king. The forest green walls were decorated with ornate paintings of various pirate lords and kings from the previous courts. In the middle of the room was a large bed, covered in a thick green blanket that matched the walls. The headboard and bedposts, too matching the room's décor, were made of the same wood as the floorboards, just varnished and shaped.

She walked over the her bed and sat down with her head in her hands. How had she not thought that this might happen? There were many pirates who would have been worse, but after their history, Elizabeth still wasn't sure that Jack trusted her again. If she had been sent to Davy Jones' Locker by Jack she would have wanted revenge, but he hadn't made a move to hurt her, physically or otherwise.

It wasn't like she didn't find Jack attractive, in fact she thought quite the opposite.. On her way to find Will a few years before, she had began to feel strange emotions for rum-drunk pirate. But she ignored them, and pushed them aside. She had come to find Will hadn't she?

In truth, she hadn't spoken to Jack all that much since rescuing him. She hadn't expected him to want to talk to her murderess, but it had still bothered her. But gradually he got back his old spark, and she even got a few smiles from him. That had to mean something. Maybe he was beginning to forgive her.

But having a baby with him? She had been laughing to herself at him when his name would be picked, but now it was serious. Would Jack- Could Jack be a good father? At some point in her long chain of thoughts she fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. The light through the window had dimmed. It must have been nearly nightfall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Its Jack love." he replied through the door.

"Come in."

Jack pushed open the door and walked into the room. Elizabeth sensed the awkwardness he was feeling. Heavens, she was feeling it too. He looked at the ground nervously, something which Jack rarely did.

"The court wish to see you downstairs, and I wouldn't keep them waiting if I were you. Its bad enough when you're there. Its a savegery down there." He laughed, but it came out forced. The news that he had to become a father had obviously hit him hard. Elizabeth only hoped that it wouldn't stay like this.

"I'll be down in a minute." she replied, standing up and putting on her effects.

Jack nodded and left the room without a word. Elizabeth sighed in frustration. This was going to to be difficult.

* * *

"Okay. Now that we have our pairs, there is no reason to stay here. All of the selected couples are to have a child within the space of two years." she recited her pre thought of rule, realising that she was binding herself to it as she said it.

"Of course those of you taking part in this will be required to sail on the same ship." she explained.

"Wait a minute. If there's got to be a little scallywag running around the _Pearl, _I'm not having their sprog aboard too." Jack butted in, pointing towards Ragetti and Anamaria.

"Who said we're sailing on the Pearl?"

"I did."

"Well where are we supposed to go?" Anamaria stepped forward, looking as if she was about to give Jack a slap.

Elizabeth's mind raced to a quick conclusion.

"You two can take the _Empress_, seeing as I won't be needing it." she frowned at Jack, though in truth she would be glad to see the Pearl again. It had the first pirate ship she'd known. The first she had sailed on.

"Oh, thank you Miss Swann!" Ragetti ran forward to hug Elizabeth but stopped short at her bewildered face.

"Of course, sorry miss." he said as he and Anamaria took their leave.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "The _Pearl_ then?" She caught sight of that spark in his eyes again.

"The _Pearl_." he grinned, leading her to the docks.

* * *

They climbed aboard the ship without too much fuss, though many of the old crew came up to greet her. Pintel had asked Jack to join his friend on the Empress, and the captain had agreed. The clot poles didn't do much to help anyway.

Elizabeth had never been inside Jack's cabin before, but it wasn't what she had expected. In truth, she hadn't known what to expect. She'd presumed that there would be bottles of rum left, right and centre. But to her surprise, bar a few bottles on the desk, there was no rum in the room. The arrangement of the room reminded her of her room at Shipwreck Cove. The bed stood in the middle of the room, with the rest of the furniture lining the walls. At one side was the desk with the rum and charts, which stood opposite the door. The other two walls were covered by two large cabinets and a few paintings.

"This is home then." Jack half-joked, taking on that strained exterior again.

"Jack you don't have to be so worried. It's as scary for me as it is for you. For what it's worth, I think you could be a great father when the time comes." she complimented him as he started arranging a few pillows on the floor.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I don't intend to sleep on the bare floorboards love."

"You're sleeping on the floor?" she asked as he took a spare blanket from the cabinet.

Jack laughed. "You had other ideas love?"

"No!" she exclaimed, then realised how she must have looked.

"No, I just didn't give it much thought that's all." she murmured.

Jack took of his coat and effects, draping them over a chair as she did the same.

"Well then, I for one will relish in a decent night's sleep. Haven't had many of those during this war."

"Yes me too. Goodnight Jack." she said, blowing out the candle by the bed.

"G'night Lizzie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you are all liking the story so far, I'm sorry if my writing seems a little rigid at some parts, I'm still learning. I made a trailer for this fic, here's the link if you want to check it out. The site won't let me put the full link, but you can just type youtube . com, then that link ^ _ ^**

**/watch?v=dpCFiylXjdE **

**Also I'm wasn't sure if this chapter was too cheesy at times but I've left it in. Enjoy, and please read and review!**

* * *

Elizabeth found it remarkably easy to get back into working around the Pearl. It had only been two days and it was like she had never left. Jack helped of course, giving her the day shifts and other little things to make things easier for her. In some ways it infuriated her, but she wouldn't decline his help. The war had exhausted her. In many ways, she was a shell of the girl she had been. But again, in many ways the girl she had been was a shell of the woman she was now. Now she was free to sail the seas, free from the uptight customs of society. Pirates didn't really care if she got drunk or spoke out of turn. It was like she was a horse that had been let free of its reins.

Thankfully the awkwardness died down rather quickly, instead replaced with light-hearted banter and joking. If she hadn't known better, Elizabeth could have sworn that it was as if the past year had never happened. As if Jack had never been murdered.

She stood by the mast of the ship, retying the rigging in case it came loose. She remembered how last time she was on the _Pearl_, Pintel and Ragetti had never failed to come flying down the rigging and landing on their backs, even if it had just been retied. She chuckled to herself at the memory.

"What's so funny love?" Jack asked as she heard him walking up to her. She span around and grinned as the memory flashed into her mind again.

"I was just remembering those two pirates you used to have aboard the _Pearl_." she laughed. "Nut cases they were."

Jack half-grinned. "Ah yes. Though to be honest I'm not all that bothered they've taken your ship. A fair exchange I would say, intact more than fair." His eyes burned into her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth teased stepping forward towards where Jack was standing.

"Of course not Lizzie love." he put his hands together and bowed mockingly.

"I always knew you were a good man." she joked, feeling a blush come on at the memory of the last time she'd said those words. Quickly she brushed past Jack and made her way over to take the wheel.

* * *

"There's a ship in the distance, someone go and check from the crow's nest!" a crewman shouted, racing forward to the front of the ship.

Seeing she was already at the foot of the rigging, she crossed the short the short distance there was and began climbing. Davy Jones still hadn't been dealt with, and he wasn't exactly someone they wanted to run into. She reached the crow's nest in seconds and grabbed her small telescope that she'd lodged in the waistband of her breeches.

A sigh of relief passed Elizabeth's lips as she saw that the ship ahead of them was nothing more than a sailing ship. She grinned and turned towards the helm of the ship where Jack was looking up to her in questioning. Upon seeing the look on her face Jack laughed and shouted for the crew to open the sails. The wind was on their side today.

She climbed over the side of the crow's nest and began her descent down the rigging once again. This would be her first real pirating venture. A smile graced her lips at the thought. She wasn't the prissy young woman she had once been, she would revel in the excitement.

Elizabeth was so caught up in thought, she didn't realise she had missed a rung and she slid down the rigging, the rope burning her stomach and arms as she went. Her shrill scream filled the air.

"Lizzie!" she heard him shout, and then she was caught. He had caught her in his arms..

"You're all right love." he comforted her as she rested her head on his shoulder in shock.

Slowly but surely, Elizabeth's heart rate returned to normal as she composed herself. Jack let her down from his arms.

Elizabeth laughed nervously, noting that everyone on the deck was staring at her. Jack noticed too.

"Back to work you idle bilge rats!" he yelled, causing the crew to spring back into action with a start.

Elizabeth looked up to Jack, half-smiling.

"Thank you Jack."

"What were you doing Lizzie?" he asked with concern, dark eyes boring into her own.

"I don't know, I just missed a rung." she replied, then noticing his expression, "Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill myself." she laughed, and his face brightened up again.

Elizabeth caught sight of a flash of gold as the captain grinned.

"Well then, how about we do a spot of honest pirating?" Jack yelled to the whole crew.

"Aye!" Elizabeth chimed in, along with the other pirates, as the closed in on the ship in front.

* * *

Though she'd felt sorry for the men aboard the sailing ship, the pirating gave her such a rush of adrenaline. This was the way of life for her now, and she wouldn't give it up for anything. It was as if she had been born to be a pirate, it came so naturally to her.

All too soon the day drew to a close, and the sun went down over the horizon. The crew finished their work and went below deck, but for a few men left to man the ship. And the the crew went to bed with jolly hearts. It was the first bit of pirating they'd done in a long time.

The cabin was dimly lit, with only a few candles dotted around the room. Elizabeth removed her effects, and stowed them beneath the bed as Jack set up his pillows on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor Jack." Elizabeth said, feeling bad that he was going to sleep on the floor of his own cabin yet again.

"Well what would you have me do love?" he sighed, his head leaning against the side of the bed, turned to look at her.

"You can sleep in the bed, you shouldn't have to sleep on your own floor. It doesn't seem right." she explained. A mischievous grin sparked on Jack's face.

"No funny business though." she added and Jack laughed.

"Of course Miss Swann." he replied, climbing into the bed beside her. After blowing out the last candle, he closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. The floorboards had been dreadful on his back.

Ten minutes later and neither of them had spoke. Elizabeth wondered if Jack was still awake, his breathing hadn't changed from beside her, but she couldn't tell. But something was plaguing her mind, and she needed to get it out of her system, she needed to know.

"Jack?" she whispered, turning her body to face him.

"Yes Lizzie?" He was still awake.

"I... Do you... Do you hate me for what I did to you." her bottom lip trembled, and she was glad that he could not see her in the dark. She hated looking weak.

Jack was silent for a moment, as Elizabeth dreaded his answer.

"I could never hate you Lizzie. In a way I respected you for it. You did what had to be done. Of course, I would have been happier had it not included my death, but I do respect why you did it."

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked, surprised at his almost light tone.

"I was at first, but not any more. Any way, when you left me on this godforsaken ship, you forgot one very important thing love." he murmured.

"And what was that?" she asked, though she was sure she knew the answer already.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

They both chuckled, and Elizabeth found tears creeping out of her eyes, though she wasn't sure whether they were from happiness or sadness.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just can't believe you've forgiven me. I wouldn't if I was in you position, shows you are a better person than me, despite what people may think."

"You are a good person Elizabeth, you just don't see it." he comforted her, not moving away as she laid her head on her chest and closed her eyes. In a way, it was comforting to him. Despite what they had been through, she was still Lizzie, the girl who had dreamed of freedom on that island.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer, with good reason. I won't say any more than that, but please read and review if you like it.**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up groggily, her eyes opening slowly to the light that filled in from the windows of the cabin. She turned her head and saw that Jack was still asleep.

_He looks strange without his bandanna_, Elizabeth thought, and made to get out of the bed.

She groaned inwardly as she noticed that she and Jack had become tangled in the night. She couldn't move without waking him, and she didn't need to be told, to assume that he wasn't a morning person. Hours without rum, asleep or otherwise, would surely make him irritable, she'd learnt that on the island. Or had that just been the circumstances? Well she was about to find out.

"Jack." she murmured quietly, gaining no response. And then louder.

"Jack!" she hissed. The pirate grunted and half-opened his eyes, looking around the room, and then landing his eyes on Elizabeth.

"Did you say my name love?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes." she replied, starting to feel a little embarrassed. "I, um, I can't get up." she gestured towards their entangled legs.

Jack laughed and moved himself out of the way.

"You could have just moved Elizabeth, its not as if I'm going to strangle you if you wake me up. I'm not that grouchy, although I could do with some rum." he thought aloud, earning a chuckle from the woman beside him.

"You and your bloody rum."

"Aye, but even you can't deny that rum's good, Lizzie. I mean we had a fun time on that island thanks to rum didn't we?" Jack pointed out then added under his breath, "Until you burnt it all that is."

* * *

The sun rose high over the ocean, and the sky was painted a brilliant clear blue, almost as blue as the ocean. Elizabeth leaned over the edge of the ship, breathing in the sea air. She never felt more relaxed than when she was at sea... On the _Pearl_... With Jack. With Will she'd felt restrained, but Jack had freed her.

_I'm happier here with Jack than I ever was with will._

_You did not just say that, how could you! He's a lying, cheating, drunken pirate!_

_You're a pirate too._

_Shut up!_

To her distress, Elizabeth often found that she would be arguing with herself, mainly over Jack. Somewhere in the back of her head the repressed feelings and the attraction she had felt when they were trying to Will were still there, trying to force their way out at any chance. Sometimes she found herself wanting to kiss him like she had done before, only this time without the intent of sending him to his death. But she pushed back the thoughts, it wouldn't do her any good.

Jack walked down from the wheel to where Elizabeth was standing at the side of the ship.

"We'll be heading into Tortuga soon, just need to pick up some supplies. Gibbs and I will probably be off to one of the local taverns if you fancy joining us."

Elizabeth turned round to face him, and frowned slightly. The last time she'd been in a Tortugan tavern it had ended in James Norrington being thrown into a pig sty. It had been utter madness in there.

_Though I highly doubt James is going to be popping up any time soon. _She thought tearfully, but blinked them back, not wanting to look weak.

"Of course, how long until we make port?" she asked.

Jack turned and shouted over to Gibbs who had taken over the wheel.

"Mister Gibbs, how long, say you, until we reach Tortuga?" he yelled.

"Not to long now Cap'n. A couple of hours I would say."

* * *

Sure enough, just as the sun was beginning to set, they pulled into the Tortuga docks. After making sure the ship was secure, most of the men vacated it, leaving only a few to see that it wasn't stolen. Elizabeth followed Jack and Gibbs as they climbed overboard and onto the pier. Elizabeth found herself laughing at how much Jack seemed to struggle, walking on solid land.

They made their way through the bus streets, having to dodge out of the way a few times as wenches ran past, and drunkards were thrown out of taverns onto the ground outside.

_You'd never see my father here._ Elizabeth noted to herself.

* * *

Jack stayed close to Elizabeth as they walked towards his favourite tavern, making sure that she didn't notice as he threw a dirty look to the many men that were staring at her greedily. But she seemed oblivious. All the better really, he couldn't be seen to look like he cared for the girl.

The tavern was relatively busy, full of desperate wenches following their chosen 'clients', and rowdy sailors causing fights in the middle of the room. Towards the far end of the tavern was a bar with a few tables nearby that were a little less noisy. Jack led the way for them to one of those tables and went to get them all drinks. No sooner had Jack left than Gibbs started talking to her, quiet enough that Jack wouldn't notice.

"The Cap'n seems to be acting a bit strange don't you think?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Jack _is_ strange Mister Gibbs, I thought you would have noticed that by now." Elizabeth laughed.

Gibbs looked as if he wanted to say more, but thought better of it, and looked up towards where Jack was being passed the rum over the counter.

"I'll have three tankards of rum mate." he said to the barman, and turned his head to look back over to the table where Gibbs seemed to be asking Elizabeth something, judging by the thoughtful look on her face.

_On her beautiful face._

_Shut it!_

But now she was laughing. Why was she laughing? Secretly he loved to see her laugh. In those first few weeks following his rescue from the Locker, he hadn't spotted even a smile on her face. Guilt, he supposed. But lately, he'd spotted that smile a lot more. He supposed being back on the _Pearl_ made her as happy as it made him. People always wondered why he spent thirteen years going after one ship, but it was true what he'd said on the island. The_ Black Pearl_ wasn't just a ship, it was freedom. And that was what Elizabeth yearned for, he knew that from the first time he'd met her.

Jack turned back to the bar as the drinks were passed over and her handed the bartender a few coins, before making his way over to the table.

He, Gibbs and Elizabeth each took a tankard from the table and he watched in amusement as Elizabeth took a large gulp of the rum and pulled a funny face.

"Vile drink.." he heard her mutter and grinned.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

* * *

A couple of hours later they were all feeling jolly from the rum, joking, laughing and remembering fun times from the past.

"I remember when you was just a small girl 'Lizabeth. Always did like the idea of pirates didn't ye." Gibbs smiled and took another drink.

"Yes, I suppose I did." she laughed back, then realized suddenly that she was in dire need of relieving herself. "I'll be back in a minute." she said, and walked towards the toilet.

After a few minutes Elizabeth walked back through into the tavern, to where they had been sitting. A sight met her eyes that made her irritated. And she was irritated that the sight irritated her. Jack and Gibbs were still there, sat at the table, but with another guest who was currently perched on Jack's knee whispering into his ear with an mischievous smile. Elizabeth knew instantly that the woman was a common Tortugan whore, and this is what they did. But she was still angry.

_She's sitting on Jack's knee. That filthy whore is sitting on his lap._

_Why do you care?_

_I don't. _

Without the time to realize what she was doing, Elizabeth stormed over to the table and grabbed the woman by the hair.

"Get off of him. Now." she hissed to the woman, who was yelling.

"Why should I, not like he's got anything holding him down, is it?" the wench sneered.

"Just piss off, before that pretty face of yours is no longer of use to you."

The whore huffed and stumbled away to another table a few over.

Elizabeth sobered up instantly. What a show she'd made of herself. In front of Jack and Gibbs, what would they think of her. The mad woman they'd come to the tavern with. The mad woman who was sailing aboard Jack's ship.

"Lizzie, what the hell was that?" Jack asked incredulously, but she was already running away out of the tavern and onto the street, not hearing the footsteps running after her.

Once she was outside in the night air, she let her tears take over her. She let them fall freely. Why had she done that?

_Because you want him for yourself._

_What!?_

_You don't want anyone else to be with him but you._

_Of course not, that's ridiculous!_

_You love him._

Elizabeth gave up fighting with herself and slumped down onto the floor against the wall, only to be pulled back up again by familiar arms.

"Lizzie, what's wrong with you love? You were fine one minute, the next you went berserk on that wench!" he asked, a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

"She deserved it." she muttered.

"And why is that?" he asked, gazing down, his dark eyes smouldering her.

Without a thought, she leaned forward and kissed him, hungrily and passionately.

At first Jack was surprised. Why the hell was she kissing him. But he didn't care, and he felt himself respond to the kiss, it felt like a wait had been lifted. His hands wrapped around her waist, as hers tangled themselves into his dreadlocks. All too soon she pulled away.

"That's why." she replied simply, and reached forward to continue the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know why, but I got a bit of writers block. I just couldn't get the words down, but I finally managed it. Review if you like it!**

* * *

The first thought to enter her head was not a pleasant one, as she woke up the next morning, with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow next to her. She groaned, rolling onto her side and trying to remember what had happened after she'd left the tavern in Tortuga. Her eyes shot open as the memory flooded into her mind.

She'd kissed him! Jack! And she'd made a fool of herself in the tavern in front of him and Gibbs. Grimacing as she regained the memories of pulling that whore away by her hair. Then an alarming thought entered her head. She had kissed him. What else had happened? How could she have given herself away so easily?

Elizabeth turned her head and noted that Jack, too was awake, staring at her in amusement with his entrancing dark eyes. Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked down in annoyance at the beguiling face below her. To further her discontent, upon seeing Elizabeth's expression he let out a low chuckle.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she seethed, glaring at him.

"Your face, love." he snorted.

"You took advantage of me!" she accused, only making Jack's grin grow wider, and his dark eyes sparked, sending a shiver down Elizabeth's back. _Damn it_. How could he be so infuriating yet infatuating at the same time?

"Lizzie darlin', if you took a moment to look at yourself, you'd realise that you're still fully clothed." he stated simply.

Elizabeth looked down at her body. Indeed, she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. _What an idiot_. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked back up at Jack with embarrassment.

_He didn't take advantage._

_Because he's a good man._

_Whatever._

_Your words Elizabeth._

She cursed to herself, realizing that she'd over thought everything, as usual.

"I'm sorry Jack," she apologized. "I just-"

"Thought that I, as an evil, drunken pirate would bed you at first chance?" he asked, with a mixture of bitterness and amusement. An unusual combination. But Jack was unusual, as Elizabeth often found herself thinking. But in a good way. In a very good way. There was no one like him in the world. He was unique.

Wordlessly Elizabeth leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, which froze upon the impact. Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at him and rolled over onto her back.

"So last night, you throwing yerself at me, that wasn't the rum doing the thinking for you?" he questioned.

She couldn't help but grin at that. Of course he would see it like that, it wasn't like he'd kissed her back was it? She thought sarcastically.

"Of course the rum played its part. I guess a flip just switched. The intention had always been there, in the back of my mind. Just never acted upon." she admitted, cursing herself for saying too much. She must have sounded like a lovesick teenager to him. A hoarse murmur came from beside her.

"To tell you the truth, love. The intention was in my mind too. I just didn't want think about it. It wouldn't have done me any good, at least that's what I thought." he trailed off.

Everything went quiet.

"I... I don't regret kissing you Jack." Elizabeth broke the silence, feeling as if she'd just cut out her heart and laid it on a table next to a knife, that could so easily be picked up and used to stab it.

"Nor I. So where do we go from here, love?"

* * *

At first Gibbs only half believed that he'd seen Elizabeth drag Giselle from Jack, thinking that the rum had blurred his memory. That is, of course until he saw none other than Elizabeth Swann standing at the wheel a few weeks later, with the captain whispering into her ear with a smirk.

_The world's gone mad._ He pondered, but thought better than to question it.

"Jack, did you see Mister Gibbs' face just then? He looked as if he'd seen a ghost." Elizabeth chortled, feeling his breath on her neck, as he too laughed at his first mate on the other end of the ship.

_An opportune moment_. Jack thought.

"Aye, how about we give him something to really gape at?" he replied, grabbing hold of Elizabeth's chin and turning it, before pulling her forward to kiss her. Elizabeth smiled as Jack's lips caught her own ardently before pulling away, albeit reluctantly.

She turned her head and lifted her chin in laughter at the momentary astonishment on Gibbs' face.

About to snatch another kiss, Jack thoughts were broken by a yell from the crow's nest.

"Captain, there's a ship approaching and it bears the colours of Jocard!" the man shouted down to them.

"What could he want?" Elizabeth thought aloud following Jack as he walked forward to the rail to check how far they were from the ship.

"No idea love, but I don't think they've come for tea and biscuits." he muttered, then started shouting orders for the crew to pull up the sails. Jocard wouldn't attack the ship of two pirate lords, especially as one was king.

* * *

Upon pulling up the sails, the ship slowed on the calm waters, as they waited for Jocard's ship to catch up to them. Within minutes the pirate lord and a few of his crew had passed over the gangplank onto the _Pearl_. Elizabeth and Jack walked up to meet him.

"Captain Swann. Captain Sparrow. I bring news. From myself and Captain Chevalle. If I may speak with you both somewhere more private?"

"Of course, follow us through to our cabin." Elizabeth answered and led the way, without noticing Jack's confounded expression.

"I think you'll find that it is _my_ cabin, Lizzie." he corrected. Elizabeth span around in disbelief.

"Really?"

* * *

Apart from the voice of Jocard ordering his men to stay on deck, an uneasy silence filled the air as they made their way into the cabin.

"Now what can we help you with?" Elizabeth asked, as the three of them sat around Jack's desk. Jocard's eyes shifted between the two pirates.

"I have been told that Chevalle's... partner is thought to be with child. As is Emily." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth replied, unable to think of an answer. In truth she hadn't really thought much about the looming need of her to become a mother. Apparently Jack hadn't either, from the second of confusion on his face.

"And what has this got to do with us?" Jack asked candidly.

"I have heard word from others involved in this... scheme of yours, Captain Swann. They have many questions that were not answered when you proposed your idea." Jocard explained.

"What sort of questions?"

"I do not know, only that they need answers from you. They have started sailing back to shipwreck cove, and await your arrival."

Elizabeth looked down in thought. What could there possibly be to ask?

"They are sailing now?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes." the pirate lord confirmed.

Jack sighed. "Then I suppose we must set off for Shipwreck Cove."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I've been really busy this week getting ready for school etc. so this is quite a short chapter, but I think you will all like it. Follow and review if you enjoy it!**

The voyage to Shipwreck Cove was uneventful, with Jocard aboard the _Ranger_, with sailed near enough alongside them. Fortunately, the weather had chosen not to be too harsh on them, only giving them a short and light rainfall, but no storms. And so few days later they were nearing their destination, with the sun beating down from the clear blue sky.

Jack walked up behind Elizabeth, who was standing at the bow of the ship, gazing out over the water as Shipwreck Island came into view. He came to lean against the railing beside her, looking over at her then following suit to look out to sea. She seemed to be in thought, no doubt about the upcoming meeting of the Brethren; at least, those who were involved in Elizabeth's scheme.

"What are you thinking about ,love?" he asked.

Elizabeth let out a breath. "I fear that some of the pairs may be against the idea already. I need a way to get them on board with it."

"No pun intended, I hope." the corners of his mouth twitching up and then back down, noting her stony expression.

"I'm serious Jack. I need to think of something that would help them think that this might not be so bad." she muttered.

Jack stayed silent for a moment, going down different avenues in his mind, before landing on the on he thought the most likely to work.

"Well, maybe if they saw a happy couple within two partners, maybe they would start to believe that they could eventually become happy with their partners respectively." he supplied, looking to the side to gage her reaction. He even surprised himself sometimes.

"That could work." she said nodding slowly and turned to face him. "And how exactly do you propose we show them that?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, with a hint of playfulness in her voice and an impish grin spreading across her face.

"Well if you aren't a frisky little think Miss Swann. I have some ideas." he said, bending his neck to whisper in her ear, gaining a giggle in response.

Before attending the meeting, Elizabeth went up to her room to change out of her common sailors clothes, into more appropriate attire for pirate royalty. But upon arriving at the room she tried to open the door to no avail. Confused, she rapped at the door and was shocked to see Captain Teague answer it.

"What's wrong Miss Liz'beth?" he asked, opening the door fully.

"I- I- This is my room, isn't it?" she stuttered.

"Ah yes. Well it was your room, but I've had instructions from Jacky to send you to his room instead. I was under the impression that you knew about it." he explained, and Elizabeth could swear she saw amusement in his eyes despite the frown on his face.

"Jack said that did he?" Elizabeth asked through gritted teeth.

_How dare he do that? Change her lodgings as if she were a proper little wife. She'd stayed at sea to rid herself of such things, so why was she being moved without her knowledge?_

"Thank you anyway Captain Teague." she asked and started walking angrily down the corridor before cursing herself and turning back to face Teague.

"Where is Jack's room again?"

"Next floor up lass. Second on the right." he called down the hall and turned back into his- no. _Her_ room. Elizabeth stormed back down the corridor and up the stairs until she reached Jack's room, banging on the door loudly.

"Jack Sparrow open this door right now!" she yelled, getting more worked up by the second. The door creaked open and she pushed him, sending him backwards, almost falling over.

"Oi!" he yelled back with a dazed expression. "What was that for?"

Elizabeth slammed the door shut behind her as she walked towards him.

"Why is Teague telling me that I'm now accommodated in here with you?" she fumed, clenching her fists at the innocent look on his face.

"Well I just thought it would be appropriate. We agreed on it, didn't we?" he asked in confusion at her rage.

"No, never once did I say we were sharing a room. What would people think?" she hissed, running up to him and clenching her hands around his arms.

Jack frowned. "I never thought the pirate you cared about what people thought? Anyway, we did agree on it. Have you got memory lapses love? We decided on the Pearl that we were, to all appearances, going to be a real couple. And what do happy couples do? They share rooms! So I'd be very grateful if you would take your nails from my arms, it hurts." he ranted, softening near the end, with a pout intended to lighten her mood.

"Are you serious?" she asked, releasing him and momentarily forgetting her argument. " You are a pirate are you not? You sword fight, albeit occasionally. You're often stared in the face by death, and yet you're hurt by something as feeble as a woman's nails?" she chuckled. "What's happened to you Jack Sparrow, has old age made you weak?"

"I'll show you old." he growled with a glint in his eye and grabbed her face in his hands, crashing his lips to hers.

Hands tangled in each other's hair, Elizabeth found her anger being washed away and replaced with lust, as it curled around her and inside her, clouding her vision as she closed her eyes. She slowed down the embrace and traced his lips with her tongue before giving into the kiss once more with passion.

Suddenly her legs had been pulled up as he carried her to the bed and sat down, briefly breaking the kiss, with her straddling his waist. Letting her body take over her brain, Elizabeth opened her eyes to be met with an equal lust in his as she pushed him back so that he was lying down. Crouching over him, she regained her control over his lips, nibbling at one with hers.

"You should have consulted me." she whispered.

"Pirate." he stated with a low chuckle, taking her lips again as he flipped her onto her back and crouched over her.

**A/N: Finally! Haha, follow this story to keep updated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the longer gap between posts than usual, I'm going to have to keep it to once a week now that I'm going back to school. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review!**

* * *

Even as she was lying with her head on Jack's chest, closing her eyes in contentment, Elizabeth could only half believe that it was all real. On the way to find Will she'd chided herself for having fleeting but lusty fantasies like this. Never had she believed that she would actually be in bed with Jack Sparrow. She had never believed that she would let herself. But she had, and she felt better for it. All of the tension she had felt was gone, lost in the same moment as her innocence. It was ironic really. She'd spent so much time getting ready to marry Will, saving herself for her wedding night, and yet she'd been happy enough to be with Jack without those ties.

Opening her eyes again, she tilted her head up to look at him, taking in his hooded eyes and satisfied half smile as his hand began stroking her hair. Elizabeth grinned cheekily.

"You've been holding out on me Captain Sparrow." she teased, feeling the vibration as he chuckled low in his chest.

"You know me love, I would never put you in a position that would compromise your honour." he said, mirroring he words from months before, as he traced the shape of her lips with his thumb. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw something... warm. She couldn't be sure what it was, but it was a good something. Smiling to herself, she was pretty sure her eyes would be reflecting a similar emotion.

"And, not to ruin the mood or anything love, but this was always going to happen. We need a little Jack soon don't we." he pondered, trying to word the observation in a way that wouldn't anger her, though he didn't mind her getting angry if it ended the same way each time.

Before Elizabeth could respond they were disrupted by a knock on the door. Jack groaned and sat up.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Gibbs Cap'n. The court are just wondering where you were. Do you happen to know where Miss Elizabeth be? The pirate lords are growing turbulent." he replied from behind the door.

Jack laughed. "Aye Mister Gibbs, she's in here."

There was silence for a moment, and Elizabeth propped herself up on her arms, with a disbelieving expression on her face. She wondered why Gibbs had suddenly fell silent.

"Aye Cap'n. I'll let the court know you'll be with them momentarily." he replied as he realised what Jack meant. Elizabeth waited until she'd heard Gibbs' footsteps fade down the hall.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You do realise that the whole court will find out within minutes about us both being here." she hissed.

"You really are a bit slow today aren't you love." he sighed, cupping her face in his hands. "Even if the court do know exactly what we were doing, it can only help can't it? They'll think that we're already trying have a..." he trailed off.

"Baby." she offered, laughing to herself.

"Aye. Well that will only make them more willing to do their part won't it?" he explained.

"I suppose." she relented.

Jack bent down his neck to press a kiss to her lips.

"And I suppose we've got to go and face the court now haven't we?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

The sound the chaotic meeting hall could be heard from the other end of the corridor as the two captains made their way towards it, now fully clothed. Elizabeth had no idea why there seemed to be such an uproar. _Pirates_, she thought. Elizabeth gasped as she felt a hand rest on her hip. She turned her head towards Jack in question. He grinned.

"Appearances love." he reminded her just before they entered the dimly lit room. They walked confidently towards the head of the table, Elizabeth banging her fist hard on the wood in a futile attempt to quieten down the court, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Shut it!" Jack yelled.

The court turned to where Jack's voice had sounded from and their expressions changed from confusion to recognition as they spotted Elizabeth. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"As many of you know, Joccard came to meet with us aboard the Black Pearl, with the message that a few of you have questions, which when answered, will be relevant to all of you." She looked around the pirates lords, a few of whom bowed their heads in agreement. Elizabeth turned her gaze to the two neighbouring seats where Chevalle and his partner were sitting.

"Am I correct in believing that as well as Captain Jocard's partner, that yours too is with child Captain Chevalle?"

He looked up and nodded. "Oui. Tania believes herself to be carrying a child." he answered, looking to the woman on his left who, too, nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent, a great example to the other pairs. Speaking of which, how well are the rest of you faring in terms of our 'task'." she couldn't think of a better word for it.

There was silence for a moment before Barbossa coughed as he stepped forward from beside his partner.

"I'm sure we all be well under way in our task, as you so cleverly put it Miss Swann." he cackled. Others in the room followed suit, laughing a little in an attempt to relax the mood.

"Right then." Elizabeth replied. "What questions do you have?" she asked scanning the court.

"A few of us, I included, are in want of knowing what will become of these 'partnerships' once the children have been born." One of the pirates asked from further down the table.

Elizabeth took a moment to think. In truth she hadn't thought about what would happen after the births. But being the quick-witted woman she was, she quickly formulated a plan of what should be done.

"The mothers will be required to stay aboard with their child for at least a year in order to nurse them. But the children will be required to stay aboard their father's ship until they are old enough to captain their own ships." she explained.

The pirates took a moment to take in the information, some grumbling in disagreement but not bothering to argue with the Pirate King.

"And just how old does one have to be to Captain their own ship?" Jack asked from beside her. Elizabeth frowned, wondering how old pirates saw as a fit age for such a position aboard a ship.

"The children will have stay aboard their father's ship until their sixteenth birthday." she revised, judging it as a suitable minimum age.

"Sixteen years." Jack muttered, rubbing his brow.

"Yes. Sixteen years." she spoke clearly.

The rest of the meeting passed as uneventfully as could be expected from a meeting of pirates. There had only been two questions that had needed answering that were of consequence. The plan for afterwards as well as where the ships would be acquired from, which Elizabeth had said she would sort out when the time came. Just before the end of the meeting Ragetti had piped up from his place close to the table asking what the child's name should be. Elizabeth had to shake her head in bemusement and disbelief at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've finished plotting out the remainder of the story, and I think we've got at least 10 chapters to go, possibly more. Hope you like this chapter, moving the story on a little. Also this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to end it at a certain point, hope you enjoy! Please read and review x**

* * *

Elizabeth blinked. Not four weeks had passed since leaving Shipwreck Cove and Elizabeth was worrying, though for once not because of pirates or men of the law. It was herself. Her body. She began counting back in her head, and then realisation struck her. Her monthly arrival hadn't shown up on time.

_Could I possibly be..._

_Well it's not as if you haven't partaken in what is required for such things!_

_But I didn't expect anything so quickly._

Thoughts span wildly around her head as she got up out of bed, from beside a flat out Captain Sparrow, and began pacing back and forth as she collected her thoughts. Of course they'd been expecting this to happen at some point, it was a necessity, but so soon? Would Jack mind? She frowned. Did _she_ mind?

It might just be a tad late, not gone altogether, she thought to herself, deciding not to tell Jack for a few days until she was sure. In some ways it both excited and frightened her that there could be a baby-_ their _baby beginning to grow inside of her.

Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her, sending her running out of the cabin.

Jack awoke with a jolt from hearing the door of his cabin being slammed shut. _Blasted wind_. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over to see if Elizabeth was still sleeping beside him. But she was not there. He sat up with a start and scanned the room for her.

Where could she have gotten off to? It wasn't like her to go without a word.

He quickly got out of bed, pulling on his breaches, shirt and bandanna. He sat down on his chair and pulled on his boots before rushing out of the cabin.

Only a few metres from the cabin, Gibbs was standing and looking at something, with what Jack identified as pity. He followed the trail of his first mate's gaze and landed his eyes on Elizabeth's form which was hunched forward over the rail, shaking violently. Jack's brow furrowed.

"What's happened to her Gibbs?" he asked, walking down the steps from the cabin onto the deck as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

"No idea Jack, but she was chucking up good and proper not a few seconds ago.

Jack neared Elizabeth and leaned over the rail to see her face, which was blocked from his view by cascades of golden hair. He reached out and pulled some behind her ear, frowning at the pale green tint to her skin. Elizabeth had gotten her sea legs a long time ago, so why was she having trouble with keeping the contents of her stomach down now? He pondered as he waited for her to finish.

Hesitantly he rested his palm against her back to try and soothe her as she lifted her head up, grimacing as she realised that she had remnants of vomit covering the skin around her mouth. She lifted her arms up to her face in an attempt to cover it, but Jack just led her back to the cabin and sat her down on the edge of the bed. Quickly, he pulled out some rags from a drawer across the room and set about getting rid of the sick.

"There, good as new eh?" he said in a soft voice. "Now what's this all about Lizzie?"

Elizabeth's mind whirred, trying to think of some excuse as to why she had been sick. It wouldn't do any good to let Jack know of her suspicions until she was sure, but then again, there was no other reason for her sudden nausea that she could think of.

"It's nothing Jack, I'm just feeling a little off that's all." she replied, keeping a cool face.

Jack frowned, not sure if he believed her or not. He'd never seen Elizabeth under the weather before. She didn't seem to be a person to become ill for no apparent reason.

"You sure love?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. I'll just have a lie down, maybe a small nap, I'm sure I'll feel a lot better afterwards." she replied, lying down to rest her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes. Jack took his cue to leave, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The hours dragged as Jack spent his time busying himself with a few tasks about the ship, as well as a short trip to the rum cellar near midday, bringing back up a bottle each for both himself and Gibbs, who was stood at the helm.

"Thank you Cap'n" the older man said, uncorking his bottle with his teeth and spitting it out into the sea. He took a long gulp before noticing Jack's eyes staring at him with a hidden question within them.

"What is it that be troubling ye Jack?" he asked with slight concern.

Jack took over the wheel, gripping it's spokes as he kept the _Pearl _running straight and true. "It's Elizabeth, mate. She says that there was no reason for her... sickness this morning, but I can't help but feel she isn't telling me something. She's a damn good liar, but not good enough to fool me, Gibbs." he explained, knitting his brows in confusion as he heard his first mate chuckle from beside him.

"And what, may I ask is so funny Mister Gibbs?"

"Nothin' Jack. What ye are describing sounds an awful lot like something I've seen back in England. My sister was the same. But I'm probably just a idiotic drunken pirate getting the wrong end of the stick." he chuckled, taking another swig of his rum.

Jack turned. "Maybe, maybe not. What exactly was wrong with your sister?"

Gibbs grinned. "Now Jack, what do ye know about the female reproductive system?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the slightly late update, I hope you like this chapter, I don't think the characters are as in-character as they could be, but I'm still learning, haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review x**

* * *

"You're pregnant." he said blankly, storming into the cabin, where fortunately Elizabeth was still awake, wearing a white shirt and breeches. It was not a question, but a statement. It all added up after what Gibbs had told him. In truth, Jack had never really been around pregnant women and so didn't know of the signs, at least until there came a great swelling of the abdomen. But why had Elizabeth felt the need to lie to him? Did she know that she was pregnant? It wasn't as if this wasn't an inevitability albeit a few months sooner than Jack had hoped.

Elizabeth, who was propped up by a small stack of pillows at the head of the bed, stared up at him in silent confusion for a moment before biting her lip and looking down in her realisation.

"How did you find out?" she asked with a guilty expression, not able to meet his eye, nervous of his reaction.

Jack frowned, a range of emotions flooding his insides in such a tempest that he couldn't figure them out. Elizabeth hadn't denied it. Everything suddenly seemed so much more real.

"I had my suspicions that you were hiding something, I just wasn't expecting _this_." he explained, waving his hands up and down in her direction in a gesture towards her. Elizabeth immediately took on an offended glare.

"Well if that's how you feel about the matter!" she started as Jack began shaking his head, and moved forward to sit at the bottom of the bed by her feet.

"No love, I didn't mean it like that. All I mean is that it's a bit of a shock that you've become... occupied so quickly." he replied for lack of a better word. He grinned as Elizabeth's face softened in amusement. "Well what else do you expect from Captain Jack Sparrow." he laughed nervously.

"Do you have any other children Jack?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. "Only I've heard tales of your wicked ways with the wenches of Tortuga." she questioned. The corners of Jack's lips only turned up in an amused smile in response.

"No love. I may be a drunk, but one thing I'm not is stupid. Always use protection, well of course up until now." he added, trailing off. "Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth looked up in thought for a second. "No reason in particular, I was just curious as to whether you'd had any experience with children."

As quick as it had appeared, Jack's smile faded. "We both know all about curiosity now don't we love?" he joked half-heartedly.

Elizabeth's brow creased in concern. "Jack what's wrong?"

Jack looked down at his lap. "Its nothing. Only I suppose you could say I've had experience with children, though not one of my own." he looked up into her questioning eyes. "I had a sister."

"You've never said anything about her before." Elizabeth noted.

"She died when I was fifteen. Only seven, she was. Didn't deserve to die. Kindest little soul I've ever known." he admitted, his voice beginning to crack before he regained his composure.

Elizabeth climbed out of the covers and moved down the bed towards Jack, holding him in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I had no idea. That must have been awful for you. What was her name?"

"Tara. We got on so well, not like most brothers and sisters. Though of course I wasn't there most of the time. She stayed at home with my mother you see whilst I was out learning to sail. But when I did see her we had the best of times. She would do puppet shows in her room and show me them. She was an amazing sewer too, made all of her puppets herself. Even made one of me." he chuckled at the memory.

Elizabeth held him tighter. "She sounds amazing. What did she look like?"

"Some said she looked like me, though I saw my mother in her. Yes, we both had dark hair and tan skin, but Tara had the most amazing blue eyes that could either warm you up or pierce through you like a dagger. They were like twins, Tara and my mother. When Tara died my mother went mad with grief. We all did, but there was nothing we could do."

For the next few minutes Elizabeth just held onto Jack, allowing him to think over the memories that had cropped up in his mind.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked quietly as his breathing evened out.

"Yes love?" he replied hoarsely.

"If this baby turns out to be a girl, I think we should name her after your sister. Maybe she'll be as beautiful as Tara too."

Jack smiled a little, a thin layer of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She'd never seen Jack Sparrow cry before.

"You have no idea what that means to me love. Thank you." he pulled her into a hug once again.

"It's the least I can do. I love you Jack." she whispered, failing to catch herself as the words spilled from her lips.

Jack pulled back, a look of utter astonishment and shock on his face. Had she really just said that? He couldn't believe it. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"What?" he sputtered.

Mistaking his confusion for rejection, Elizabeth teared up. "I- I love you. Jack." she choked out, looking down.

"Lizzie..." he murmured.

Jack looked at her, hating that he'd unknowingly brought those tears to her eyes, and reached out towards her. He frowned as she recoiled from his touch.

"Lizzie, are you sure you've not been down to the rum cellar, which in your condition would be a unwise thing to do." he asked with a ghost of a joke.

Elizabeth looked up, glaring daggers at him, making him want to curl up. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing.

_Bloody rum_.

"How dare you say that! I would never put my child in danger!" she yelled.

"Our child, love. Remember?" he corrected.

"Not that you want to be in this situation. I realise that now, I just thought we'd moved past the obligation. I thought I meant something to you, but evidently not. The womanising Jack Sparrow, still as potent as ever. Picking up a wench at the next bay, are you?" she ranted, eyes bloodshot from the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Lizzie, if you just let me speak love." he sighed, moving up the bed to sit near her. Taking hold of her hand, he frowned again as she flinched. He was silent for a moment, trying to let her cool down.

"Well what have you got to say then? Going to tell poor, delusional Elizabeth where to go?" she bit out.

"Love, I am many things, but not cruel. You know me, don't you?"

"I thought I did." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Elizabeth will you listen to yourself love? You're forever jumping to conclusions with no reason."

"Well your reaction a moment ago was reason enough, don't you think?" she countered, slowly losing the harsh tone in her voice.

"I was shocked! What, did you expect me to do? Kiss you and tell you that I love you back, that I'll stay with you forever?"

he exclaimed.

Elizabeth's eyes once again filled with tears, and Jack knew he'd said the wrong thing once again. But he did not speak. Her chest rose up and down from restricted breathing in an effort to keep control over her tears, but to no avail, as they began trickling down her cheek.

"No." she whispered. "No, of course not." he lower lip trembled.

"Well then." muttered.

Elizabeth gasped in shock as Jack crawled over her and leaned down to crash his lips to hers with the speed of a tempest. His hands were on her face, in her hair, tangling in her golden locks. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to give into the kiss, reaching her own hands up to clasp the back of his neck. On his lips she could taste the salt from her own tears but she did not care. All she cared about was now, with Jack. How he had such an effect on her, she did not know.

He planted tender kisses along her jawline and down her neck before pulling away with lusty eyes, his chocolate dreadlocks hanging down around his face.

"I love you 'Lizabeth."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : This chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping to have another one posted this weekend. I'm spoiling you. Ha ha. Please read and review x**

* * *

Elizabeth look down, frowning at the swelling on her lower abdomen. Being this size, though tiring, brought it's perks. If you could call Jack constantly fussing over her well being a perk. Naturally, her abilities aboard the _Pearl_ had been limited from her growing bump, and Jack was set on keeping her locked away in the cabin twenty-four seven. Of course, Elizabeth wouldn't stand for it. She was only four months into her pregnancy, and she was determined to stay as active as her body would let her be. There was no way that she was going to be holed up, alone in the cabin every day for the next five months. Jack hadn't been happy to say the least, when she told him of how she planned on spending her last months before she became a mother.

The thought still frightened her, especially since her mother had died in childbirth, but she trusted Jack. As long as she had him by her side, she could take care of this child well. Give it the life it deserved. She could see Jack being a good father, perhaps not with the more practical things but she could already tell that there wouldn't be a day that went by when the child wouldn't know that it was loved.

She'd recently found herself pondering what their baby would look like. Would it be all dark and mysterious like Jack? Or would it inherit her golden hair and slim frame? She hoped for the former. In her mind, any child of Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't be able to turn out as anything other than beautiful.

Lost in her thoughts, Elizabeth didn't notice Jack walking up behind where she was standing on deck against the rail. His hands reached for the rail either side of her, effectively locking her in. She turned to face him, the wind blowing lightly against her hair.

"Lizzie love, won't you go inside? Anything could happen to you out here." he pleaded.

Until recently, Elizabeth hadn't realised just how cautious Jack was about the whole situation. He seemed to think that even being on deck on a calm, sunny day such as this, could put her at risk. Although it irritated her at times, she did find his protectiveness, of her and the child, rather endearing.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I've told you already Jack. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. The sea air does me the world of good." she reasoned, but his face didn't release it's concerned expression.

"But Lizzie-"

"No buts. I'm staying out here, like it or not." she stated.

Jack grunted with an infuriated frown.

"Well at least stay near me or Gibbs. In case anything happens." he compromised with a forced smile, looking a tad pale.

"Which it wont." she added, then gave in to his deep brown eyes. "Fine." she muttered through gritted teeth.

Jack smiled in triumph and led her over to the helm.

* * *

A few hours later and the sun was beginning to set. Elizabeth decided that she would indeed go down to the cabin. But only because she wanted to. She was not a sheep to be guided. She was aware of Jack following slightly behind her as she made her way across the deck to the stairs that lead to the cabin. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, but she didn't feel that she was going to be sick. Instead her legs buckled underneath her and she would have hit the ground hard, had it not been for two strong arms grabbing her just in time.

Jack pulled her up into his arms and took her to the cabin, laying her down carefully on the bed.

"What was that all about love? I thought you got your sea legs a while back." he asked, brushing her hair from her forehead with his fingers as she leaned her head against the wooden wall.

"I don't know. I just got a bit dizzy, I think." she closed her eyes. "It's a little better now. I think I was standing up too long." she muttered, more to herself than anything.

"It's okay love. What did I tell you? Maybe you should listen to ol' Jack in future." he smiled, as he pulled off her boots, putting them on the floor by the bed.

Elizabeth let out a small hum in response, as she felt herself grow weary. It was true, she had worked herself too hard, not that she would admit it.

"You go to sleep love, I'll be back soon." he leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her forehead as she felt sleep take over her.

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a dull headache and a dry throat as she heard the sound of running footsteps on deck. What was all the commotion? Sitting up slowly with a groan as she held her stomach, she kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and began pulling her boots on. Still a little sleepy, she stood up, rubbing at her eyes quickly to wake herself.

Upon leaving the cabin she noted that everyone seemed to be looking over the starboard side of the ship. She tried to gain a peek at what they were looking at, but the men crowded her view. She needed to get higher up in order to see. Looking over at the stern, she spotted Jack on the wheel, too looking over at something across the ocean.

"Sail ho!" she heard a yell from the crow's nest. It was a ship. _But why would that make the whole crew so interested. We pass many ships_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"What colours be she flying?" Jack yelled up at the pirate.

"Red sir. Red as fresh blood Captain!"

Elizabeth steadily climbed up the stairs, cling onto the rail, to stand near Jack. Finally able to see past the vexed crew, she spotted it in the distance.

A ship.

With red sails.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. I haven't had any feedback for the past few chapters, is anyone reading this story? Haha. Even if you have bad feedback I'd love to hear something back from you. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Elizabeth found herself clinging onto Jack's arm as they walked down the steps onto the deck. The crew were all gathered around in a circle, and Jack had to push through to confirm to himself who had just boarded his ship.

"Ah. Jack Sparrow! Long time no see, eh darling?" the newcomer exclaimed. Elizabeth moved her head around from behind Jack and her eyes met Jack's. But wait.

_They aren't Jack's._

The eyes in fact belonged to a woman standing before them. She wore a tattered burgundy waistcoat atop of a white shirt, which hung over her fitted black breeches. Her wavy brunette hair, shockingly silky for a pirate, fell in cascades over the front of her shoulder and down to her ribs, framing her tan face. Elizabeth gasped. This beautiful woman was a spitting double of Jack, only female.

Jack cleared his throat. "Do I happen to know ye love?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

The woman laughed and stepped forward. "You tell me, Jackie."

Elizabeth, feeling decidedly uncomfortable about the situation, took the opportunity to quickly put herself in front of Jack, blocking the approaching woman's path. She stopped abruptly.

"And who might you be dearie?" she asked sweetly. Elizabeth cringed. This woman even had the same way of speaking of Jack. She couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"Elizabeth..." she came to a quick conclusion in her head, wishing for the woman's wandering eyes to be warded off.

"Sparrow" she finished. She quickly turned her head around to Jack who adopted a confused expression for a moment, but after seeing Elizabeth's glance decided to go along with what ever it was she was doing.

The woman smiled and took off her black hat, it's single red feather fluttering in the wind. "Well Elizabeth Sparrow, it's a pleasure to meet you. Am I right in believing that I am in the presence of the pirate king?" she asked, holding out a hand.

Elizabeth hesitated, but gingerly shook the woman's hand.

"Yes. And who may you be?" she asked. She couldn't help but feel on edge around this new woman.

"Amelia Finch." she replied, still smiling. Elizabeth forced one of her own, trying not to seem as hostile as she was feeling. Since when did she become so possessive?

Behind her Jack was smirking at Elizabeth's obvious jealousy.

"Nice to meet you Amelia." Elizabeth replied tightly.

"Forgive my bluntness love, but may I inquire as to why ye happen to be on my ship right now?" Jack asked, relieving Elizabeth from the uncomfortable situation.

"It's a long story, really. Is there anywhere we could talk in private?" she asked, causing Jack to earn a glare from Elizabeth.

Jack cleared his throat again, feeling slightly suffocated. "Yes, of course. Though I must insist that my bonny lass here, be allowed to accompany us." he offered, thanking Calypso that he'd said the right thing as Elizabeth's glare faded.

* * *

Closing the door to the cabin after them, Jack couldn't help but feel that the room was a tad claustrophobic. Maybe it was the atmosphere.

_Could cut the tension in here with a knife._ He thought to himself, starting to feel a little uneasy when no one spoke. Wishing to end his discomfort, Jack decided to go first, clearing his throat for the third time since Amelia had arrived on board. He could swear he'd seen her before somewhere, he just couldn't place where.

"It's not my aim to be rude love, but are ye planning on telling us what you came here for?" he asked, sitting down in his chair and crossing his legs atop the desk, feigning nonchalance.

"It is a long story, you see." the woman replied, suddenly more quiet than before.

Jack pulled a chair out with his foot for her to sit on, and gestured for Elizabeth to take the one by his side. "We've got the time." he said cautiously and waited for her to speak.

The woman looked down momentarily, as if thinking, then sat up and began to tell them what they needed to know.

"My mother. She died recently, and you don't know me but after you went away sailing with your father, my mother and yours became quite close friends. After my mother died, yours was like a second parent to me." she said sadly, not looking at the shocked expression beginning to form on his face, then dread.

"But why are you here now?" Jack asked abruptly, feeling something uneasy in the pit of his stomach. It was almost as if he knew what she was going to say before she actually said it.

"Your mother, Jack. She passed away a week ago."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Before I get onto the chapter, I just wanted to say a special thanks to Jenna for all of her wonderful ideas, I might just have to incorporate some of them later in the story!  
Anyhow, on with chapter 12!**

* * *

A forlorn silence filled the room, and Elizabeth found herself wanting to ask Jack if he was okay. But judging by his face, he quite obviously wasn't. She looked at Amelia and frowned at the matching expression she wore. Though this new woman was upset, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself feel sorry for her.

_Why did she need to find Jack to tell him that? Couldn't she have passed on a message. He doesn't know her anyway. _She reasoned inside her head. Looking back towards Jack again, Elizabeth felt the urge to run and wrap her arms around him; to comfort him as she saw his brown eyes begin to fill with tears. He quickly regained his composure and blinked them back.

"Um." he rasped and cleared his throat. "How did she..." a hand swiped slowly across his forehead quickly to remove the sweat that had begun to build since the revelation. "How did she die?"

"Tuberculosis. Everyone believed it to be a cough, but there was nothing to be done." she murmured back, looking down. "I'm so sorry Jack." her voice wavered and stood up.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. She was like a mother to me too, I just thought you ought to know." she comforted, walking over to the cabin door. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. If you want to talk, I'll be aboard my ship. We can sail alongside you for a few weeks; we seem to be heading in the same direction anyhow."

As soon as the door closed behind Amelia, Jack sagged in his seat, holding his head in his hands. Elizabeth stood up hesitantly, worried that she might not be helping, and walked over to crouch down by where he sat. Her hand reached up and gently brushed away the stray tears that had escaped his eyes. Then, cupping his face in her hands, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I really don't know what to say Jack. I didn't realise you were so close to your mother." she whispered sadly as she kissed his closed eyelids softly.

Jack lifted his head, revealing bloodshot eyes, though he had stopped crying. "Thank ye, love. She was a better parent than Teague in any place." he replied huskily, pulling her up to sit on his lap.

Elizabeth sighed in relief; the crouching had become uncomfortable for her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about her?" she asked, wanting to make him feel better. His hand began stroking her back in a soothing motion.

"No. Maybe at some point, but not now. Everything is too raw." he admitted, and then he placed a kiss to her lips.

She began to kiss back slowly until his arms wrapped around her small frame and he deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into her open mouth as it danced with Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth lifted her arms and draped them around Jack's shoulders as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him towards her. He moaned into her mouth and picked her up with her legs around him, as he walked over to the bed. Once he had laid her down on the sheets, she broke away, earning a questioning look from the captain as he sighed and stood up. Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows to look into his eyes, wanting to gage a true answer from him.

"Jack, are you sure you want to be doing this, after what you've just found out?" she asked concernedly, wondering where he was in his mind.

He lunged forward and knelt down over her, pressing warm kisses to her neck as she arched her back slightly. His lips worked their way up from the crook of her neck, up to her jaw and back down again before he lifted them to speak in a lust-filled whisper.

"I just want to forget 'Lizabeth, just for today."

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked down to see Jack's hand slowly stroking patterns over her swelling stomach. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and turned her head, her eyes meeting with Jack's amused grin.

"Napping in the middle of the day love? What next, eh?" he joked, seeming more himself than a few hours before. To anyone else, it would seem as if nothing at all was wrong with Jack, but Elizabeth knew. She could tell from his eyes. They had their usual mischievous glint, but mixed in was repressed sorrow that made Elizabeth's stomach clench in sympathy. But she decided to go along with it, knowing that to bring up that topic would be a bad move.

"Excuse me, Captain Sparrow. Was it not you that near enough banished me to this very cabin because of my condition? Surely a pregnant woman is aloud such privileges?" she countered.

Jack grinned wider and leant over to press another kiss to her lips.

"I think you've had plenty privileges today Lizzie." he chuckled and she laughed along with him.

"Really though, I wasn't expecting to feel this tired from the pregnancy. I hate being stuck in one place." she moaned.

"That's because you're Lizzie. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish im-" she cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips.

"I think we've been here before." she said, grinning.

"Aye. That'd be when ye so kindly rejected my most honourable proposal, wouldn't it?" he recalled in mock-offense.

"As if you were actually being serious. Anyway, your tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature turned out to be under par, didn't it?"

"What do you mean by that, love?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

Elizabeth put on a sultry expression and moved herself closer to him. "If you had known what I was thinking, then maybe our little day of flirtation wouldn't have ended quite so soon." she whispered.

She heard Jack breathe in sharply. "Well then 'Lizabeth, maybe you could indulge me."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is just a sort of filler. We'll be getting back on track with the proper plot soon, we still have twists and turns to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : How lucky are you, getting two chapters this weekend! Just joking, I hope you like this one, there's quite a bit of drama!**

* * *

The next day Jack ordered for the ships course to be set toward Tortuga. He had insisted that they arrive there without delay, leaving Elizabeth in wonder of what had made him make such an unwavering decision.

Upon leaving the cabin she looked up the helm, where Jack was standing with his hands wrapped around the spokes of the wheel, deep in thought. Elizabeth frowned and pondered whether he was thinking about his mother, or if something else had stolen his thoughts. Or _someone_.

She knew she had no reason to believe that Jack would have any interest in Amelia, but she couldn't help feel the tugs of jealousy in her heart. Making her way up the steps to the helm, she decided that she would find out, even if just to put her mind at ease.

"Jack." she called as she walked up the stairs, but his head didn't turn. She moved closer to where he was standing and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jack?"

He blinked back to reality and turned to give her a strained smile. "Mornin' love." he greeted, setting his sights back on the horizon.

"What's wrong? Ever since you woke up this morning you've been acting weird." she asked. "Is it your mother?"

"No. Well of course, I'm thinking about her, but that's not it." he muttered, sighing.

Elizabeth scowled to herself. "Well what is it?"

"Now that would be telling, love." he chuckled, grinning.

"Fine." she marched away, albeit slowly for her growing abdomen.

_Why wasn't he telling her? _

_If it wasn't his mother, could it be- _

_No, he wouldn't do that to you._

_Pirate._

The voices in her head battled with each other until she forced them to be silent, heading back to the cabin as she felt tears of anger in her eyes. Why did this new woman have to turn up? Was this karma, for not being with Will? For not returning to land like a good little lady.

As she sat down on the bed, she punched the pillow to let out her frustration and threw it against the wall of the cabin. She wouldn't let her steal him. She was the pirate king.

* * *

The voyage to Tortuga was a relatively uneventful one. Amelia boarded the Pearl a few times to talk with Jack about his mother's last days, Elizabeth sitting nearby with clenched teeth as she fought to hide her hostility. What angered her even more was the bond she had seen beginning to form between the two.

They anchored in the dock as Elizabeth put on Jack's spare coat and left the cabin to leave the ship. The sun had just started to set over the sea when she made her way out to the deck. Suddenly Jack had grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and led her back into the cabin, followed closely by Gibbs.

"Now just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I happen to be in want of some wares from a shop in town. It's as if I'm going to The Faithful Bride for a barrel of rum, is it? I'm not totally stupid Jack." she ranted.

"Of course you're not love, only I don't think you're in any condition to be wandering around by you're onesies right now." he explained. "Now what do you need from this shop of yours?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Excuse me! I'm perfectly capable of walking up a street, I'm not about to give birth any minute you know." she breathed heavily as she began to calm down, and smiled. "Anyway, I won't be alone. I've got you." she reached out towards him, but he stepped back and put Gibbs in his place.

"Ah, love. Well that's the tricky part. You see, the lovely Amelia and I happen to have some business to take care of." he explained.

Elizabeth glared daggers at him.

_Lovely Amelia. _She growled in her head, but put on a fake smile to persuade him.

"Well, I'm sure I can come along too-"

"No love, I think it's best that you stay aboard. Gibbs is going to stay aboard with you, make sure you're okay."

"But Jack-"

"Got to go, love. I'll be back in an hour or two." he replied quickly and half-ran out of the cabin with Gibbs at his heels. The door slammed shut just before she reached it and she began pounding against it with her fists, screaming for them to let her out at once. But to no avail.

She gave up and slumped down on the bed, holding her head in her hands as she began to sob. Rubbing them away as new ones fell, she stood up and glanced fleetingly around the room in rage.

Reaching for the nearest thing, she picked up a book from the bedside table and threw it with force across the room until it hit against the wall and fell to the floor. Then she picked up a bottle of rum from the desk and smashed it, too, against the wall. Again and again she threw things until the cabin was trashed.

She threw herself down on the bed and began sobbing, her screams of frustration muffled by the pillow.

_How dare he treat her like this? _

_He had said that he loved her?_

_And he practically spelled out that he had things to take care of with the **lovely** Amelia._

The pillow soon grew wet as her tears slowed until they stopped completely as she fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of the situation.

* * *

The door slammed shut, waking Elizabeth from her uneasy sleep. Eyes still red from her earlier tears, she looked up from where she was lying and saw Jack hesitantly entering the cabin. The anger from before sprang back to life inside of her and she sat up, her eyes burning with intensity. Jack smiled nervously.

"Nice sleep love?" he asked.

Without thinking, she ran across the room until she was right in front of him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Nice sleep? He says. Love, he says!" she seethed.

"Lizzie what-"

"No, I haven't had a nice sleep. I found more joy in destroying your cabin actually!" she yelled as Jack glanced around the room taking in the mess.

He quickly grabbed her by her arms and held her still.

"What is all of this about love? I don't understand all of the anger over you staying aboard. Don't want to hurt the little one, do we?" he asked with a playful tone, but she was having none of it.

"I'm not angry about that! Well I am, but that's not the main reason." she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You went with her! That _woman_."

"You're misunderstanding Liz-"

"Bet you had a wonderful time. Book yourselves a room did you? Did you even think about me?" she asked. Feeling the energy leave her, she slumped down onto the bed.

She felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her. He took hold of her hands in one of his and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"How could you think that of me, eh?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"I've heard all about your reputation. Why should I expect any different?" she explained, quieter now as the rage burnt out.

"I love you Lizzie, I thought you knew that." he reached into his coat pocket. "Anyway, if you would have just let me explain, I could have told you exactly what I was doing in Tortuga."

She let out a bitter bark of laughter. "Oh, I think I know what you were doing." she retorted, though she knew from his eyes that he wasn't lying to her.

"I was in search of a shop, I needed to get this."

He opened the box he had pulled out of his pocket and Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth Swann." said the now kneeling Captain Sparrow, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my bonny pirate wife?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry that you didn't get an update last weekend, but I'm off school for a week, so I'll try to post at the least a chapter every two days over the course of the week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth's mouth hung open in astonishment and it took her a few moments for form a coherent sentence.

"That's why you were..."

"Wanting to keep ye aboard the ship, aye." he finished slightly irritably, causing Elizabeth to look down in embarrassment.

_You should have known Jack wouldn't hurt you. Now you've gone and made a show of yourself, haven't you? Well done Elizabeth. Well done._

"I'm sorry. About the cabin." she mumbled as he took her hand in his.

"Don't worry about it, love. Easily fixed, unlike your trust in me, it seems?" he replied with a hint of regret.

"Its not that I don't trust you, Jack. I just don't trust her." and then quieter, "She wants you."

Jack tilted his head back and let out a laugh. "Well I know that I'm irresistible love, but Amelia? Really?"

"I'm being serious Jack."

"You've got nothing to worry about love."

"But, she thought we were already married didn't she?"

"I needed a woman's advice. How else would I choose a ring beautiful enough for you? It seems that my tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature needed a little patching up. Anyhow, do you think you might be up to answering my so completely disregarded question?"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes open further in realisation. She grinned.

"You do realise what marriage entails?"

"Aye love. I promise to be faithful. All that stuff. Any way, having a wife isn't the worst idea in the world. I could do with someone with someone to cook my meals for me." he joked.

Elizabeth laughed.

"I can assure you Captain Sparrow, I will be doing no such thing!"

"So that's a yes then."

"What?"

"Unless my ears be deceiving me, and I'm pretty sure they're not, you said the words " I _will_ be doing no such thing."

Elizabeth tried to get out her next word a couple of times but faltered each time, the words never reaching past the barrier of her lips. Instead she simply nodded, a smile gracing her face.

The captain smirked, and placed the ring carefully onto her fourth finger. Elizabeth found herself in awe of the ring's beauty, he'd certainly chosen it well. It was made of two strips of gold that had been inter-weaved to form a ring, and on the top sat an enchanting black pearl, held in place by a smaller ring of gold.

"It's beautiful, thank you Jack." she whispered and pressed a short kiss to his lips, before looking down to admire her ring some more.

* * *

That night the crew of the_ Black Pearl_ sat out on deck, playing songs and drinking their fill of rum, seeming glad of a reason to be free of their duties for a few hours. Many of them had been genuinely happy to hear of their engagement, and their drunken songs could be heard from the neighboring ship.

Elizabeth looked up from her place at the seat of the _Pearl's_ stairs and leant further back into Jack, sighing in content.

"I love you Jack. And I am sorry about before." she smiled.

"I love ye too, Lizzie." and he craned his head down to kiss her passionately. Elizabeth was just about to deepen herself into the kiss, when she was disturbed by the sound of boots hitting down, hard, on the deck. She turned her head away from Jack and looked over to where the sound had come from. Scowling, she observed as Amelia and two of her men landed on the deck, rum in hand.

Even though she knew that Jack didn't want Amelia, it still bothered her that the woman had to be around. Why did she want to sail with them, didn't she have her own thing to be doing? Before she could think any more about Amelia's possible motives, the woman in question had strode over to where they were sitting.

"Happy engagement! Like your ring?" she asked, eyeing it with a smile.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth replied happily, taking the opportunity to take one of Jack's hand in hers. It couldn't hurt to warn Finch off a little would it? Elizabeth thought to herself in accomplishment.

Amelia took a confident step forward. "Yes, very. I helped-"

"To pick it out, I know." Elizabeth cut her off.

"Well then..." the dark haired woman trailed off, then changed the subject. "A toast!" she shouted, lifting up her bottle. "To Captain Sparrow and the lovely Elizabeth!"

A loud cheer erupted from the drunken crew, and Elizabeth found herself flushing red. Leaning her face back into Jack's chest, she smiled to herself. She was getting married to the man she loved, even if it had taken them a long time to get there.

Elizabeth pondered over the course of her relationship with Jack, from right back when he'd saved her from the ocean depths in Port Royal. Even then she'd felt an indescribable pull towards him, but she had always put it down to her yearning for the pirate world. But now she realized, she hadn't been so enchanted because he was a pirate, it had been because he was Jack.

With a jolt of her stomach, Elizabeth found herself jumping out of Jack's arms and running to the rail, throwing up the contents of her stomach into the sea. Her shoulders sagged as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Once the baby was born, she would be glad to be free of this discomfort. Morning sickness, it turned out, didn't seem to want to restrict her suffering to a morning, but at any point during the day, Elizabeth could find herself leaning over the rail.

Within a few seconds she felt Jack coming up behind her, massaging her shoulders as she stood still, just breathing slowly in and out as the wave of nausea began to disappear. His warm hands were a comfort, but she didn't feel in the mood to be laughing any more. All she could taste was vomit, and her head had began to ache.

"You okay love?" Jack asked concernedly.

Satisfied that she'd removed all remainders of her misfortune from her mouth, she turned and smiled at the captain, whose brown eyes were flitting over her frame in worry though he'd seen the same thing happen many times before.

"Yes, I just need a lie down." she whispered back to him, accepting his help as he lifted her arm around his shoulder to help her walk along to the cabin. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a grimace on Amelia's face, but she found herself not caring, she just needed to sleep. Her thoughts about Amelia could wait until tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you are all liking the story so far, I'm trying to keep it as interesting as possible even if it may not seem that way at times, but don't worry, this story IS going somewhere! Also I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo, so I'll try and keep the updates on this story to once a week over November. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth lay in bed glancing down at her stomach, as she found herself doing often and smiled against the fluttering from the baby's kicks. Running a hand soothingly across the swelling she hummed to herself, her blonde locks rising and falling slowly as she breathed.

"Not long now little one." she murmured to the bump. She was both nervous and excited at her baby's imminent approach. From what she had been told, she only had a few weeks to wait until her child was born. Yet she still couldn't picture her child perfectly. Boy or girl, she hoped that it bore resemblance to Jack. She liked the idea of having a little brown haired, coal-eyed child running across the deck.

Her mother had died only days after Elizabeth's birth, something that had made Elizabeth feel guilty all of her life. She'd had no motherly influence apart from that of a few maids back at the manor in Port Royal. But she'd left that life behind her and the closest thing she had to a mother was the resident midwife in Tortuga. Maria had been a huge help in many of the questions posed to Elizabeth, but there were a few that even the midwife couldn't answer.

Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts drift to images of a brown haired, brown eyed pirate boy.

* * *

It was times like this that Jack revelled in being a pirate. Living life on the sea had been the best choice Jack had ever made. Well the second best, the first being to save Elizabeth from drowning in Port Royal. He still remembered that day with perfect clarity. He grinned to himself as his thoughts wandered to the point when he'd had to cut off her corset to let her breathe. Those idiot red-coats wouldn't have had the faintest idea of how to save her.

The actual pirating certainly had its highlights. The rush of adrenaline you got from walking away with as much silver and gold as you could carry. From those unsuspecting sailors surrendering to you, for _letting_ you take their earnings. But nothing could compare to the feeling of the helm under your hands, the unyielding wood turning under your fingertips. Having control of a ship. He couldn't imagine going back to being a member of a crew. Captaining was the life he had yearned for. And now he had it.

Setting his sights on the horizon, his brow furrowed as he spotted something in the distance.

_A ship? No. Two ships. Three?_

As the four white-sailed ships drew closer, Jack chewed the inside of his cheek in concern. He looked down to the deck where Gibbs was looking out across the sea to where the ships were. The older man turned to face him and awaited orders.

"The wind ain't on our side mate! All we can do is sail on." he yelled down with regret.

"Load the cannons! Give no quarter!" He only hoped that those white sails were those of sailing ships, but a voice in the back of his mind told him that they were not.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes sprang open at the sound of yelling and the thumping of boots running across the deck. She pushed herself up on her elbows and grimaced in discomfort. She shouldn't have moved so fast. Suddenly the door was flung open and Jack ran into the cabin, grabbing his spare effects from the desk.

She quickly moved her legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up, but was immediately pushed back down by Jacks hands on her shoulders. She frowned.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked urgently.

He threw her a tight smile and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It's nothing to worry yerself about, love. There's just a couple of ships in the distance, and we're getting ready for them." he explained.

She made to move again and became even more frustrated as he refused to let her. "I want to help!" she yelled.

"Lizabeth. I need you to stay in here. Please, just this once can you do as I ask?" he asked irritably.

"But-" she started but he was gone out of the door before she could finish. Upon hearing the lock turn in the door she ran up to it and began pounding it with her fists. Why did it feel as if this was becoming a regular occurrence?

* * *

Once back on deck, Jack continued shouting orders to the crew as it became clear that these ships were not sailing ships, but that they belonged to the East India Trading Company. Jack shuddered at the thought, not necessarily out of fear, but disgust. Wouldn't he ever be free of them?

But soon enough the ships were upon them. Amelia had been adamant that her ship stay and help, though Jack had no reason why. He was glad of the offer though, and they positioned themselves so that they would have one of the white-sails on either side of them. It was going to be difficult, but not hopeless.

"Hold!" came Gibbs' call to the crew down below as the EITC ships drew up along side them.

The next seconds seemed to last for hours as Jack waited for Gibbs to sound the call to fire. His eyes scanned the ships on either side of the _Pearl_, and he hoped that they could fight them off, if only for the two people in the cabin below.

"Fire!"

"Fire all!"

The sound of cannons blasting out from all of the ships was loud and unrelenting as men from the white-sails jumped over on ropes, starting to fight with the crew aboard the Pearl. Jack could only guess that the same thing was happening aboard Amelia's ship, but that was the least of his worries.

He started as a man from the navy charged at him, sword in hand and they began their duel.

* * *

Elizabeth wanted to scream, but she knew that just screaming wouldn't help her situation. She wanted to help, why couldn't he see that? Of course, she didn't want to put her baby in danger, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but was it really necessary to lock her in the cabin? Anything could have been happening out there? All she wanted was for Jack to be safe, and she couldn't help him from the cabin.

Deciding upon a course of action, she began searching the room for a key, _anything_ that could get the door open. Surely he kept a spare key in the room. Frantically, she began pulling out the drawers in his desk, hoping to find something underneath the papers and rum. But, alas, there was nothing. She pulled the mattress off of the bed and began checking through the pillowcases and sheets.

After ten minutes of searching with the blood-curdling yells of dying men sounding from up on deck, Elizabeth realised that there was indeed no key in the room.

Her effects caught her eye from where they were hanging from the wardrobe door, and she ran over to them, pulling out her sword. Surely this would work. She jiggled the sword point around in the key hole and felt a wave of triumph as she heard the lock click back open. She quickly donned her effects, which were now tight around her abdomen, and ran out of the cabin.

Bodies were thrown down on the floor in front of her from the impact of the cannons, but she managed to dodge around them without being taken down herself. Once she was out onto the main deck, she began scanning the ship for sight of Jack. She finally spotted him near the helm, duelling with two men from the other ship. Before she had a chance to help him, she heard footsteps hard on the floor behind her.

She span around just as the man pulled back his blade ready to pierce it through her, despite her obvious pregnancy. What sort of men were they? They were meant to be men of the law, but what law allowed innocent babies to be slaughtered? Defenceless, her breath caught in her chest as she realised that she had no time to react. She was going to die. As the man plunged his blade forward, Elizabeth closed her eyes.

The terrible sound of metal slicing through human flesh met her ears, yet she felt no pain. Slowly she opened her eyes in time to see the man fall to the floor, dead at her feet. In his place stood Amelia. Her immediate relief was somewhat tainted from the identity of her saviour, and Elizabeth didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Instead she nodded at the woman with a tight-lipped smile. Noting that most of the navy had returned to their ships after being slaughtered by the crew of the_ Pearl_, Elizabeth turned to see how Jack was faring.

She shrieked.

From the deck, she saw Jack fall down behind the helm as a navy man withdrew his sword from Jack's body before being killed himself by one of the crew. Without realising she started to run towards the helm, stumbling up the stairs, but Amelia was faster.

She knelt beside Jack, cradling his unconscious body. Elizabeth's anger rose as she heard the woman wail Jack's name in despair.

"Get away from him." she bit out, and Amelia looked up at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, get away from him. He's _my_ fiancé. Why do you care so much?" Elizabeth hissed.

Amelia glared at her with a hard face.

"Because he's my brother!"

**Ooh. Cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next time! I'll try to update within a couple of days. x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh no, Jack's injured! I just want to say thanks to_ bluewillows_ for agreeing to be my Beta for this story, it will really help a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always please review and follow!**

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't speak, or even think. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. So instead, she just watched as Gibbs stepped forward to pick up the unconscious captain. As she followed Gibbs to the Captain's Cabin, she heard the sound of cheering from the ship beside them as they sailed away from the damaged white-sails. But to say they had won tasted bitter on Elizabeth's lips. Silently, she ran into the cabin, grabbing Jacks hand in hers.

"Jack, come on. Please. You- You can't leave me." She pleaded to the unmoving body.

Amelia was around the other side of the bed, and though Elizabeth knew she had nothing to worry about any more in regards to the woman, she still felt defensive as the brunette leaned over to check Jack's pulse.

"He's still alive, but he's losing a lot of blood." She muttered, as if to herself, then she looked up and started giving orders to the few crew members in the cabin.

"I need cloth to bandage the wounds and water. I'll need water. Or better yet, rum." She turned her attentions back to the unconscious man on the bed as Elizabeth watched on with a look of questioning.

"I'm not a nurse, but I know the basics. I used to help out around Shipwreck Cove." Amelia explained and took the pile of cloth from Gibbs. She quickly ripped a long piece off and began to bandage the wound on Jack's torso. "We need to get him to a port, and fast. These bandages won't keep for long and he needs to see a doctor."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Amelia looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

"Thank you." She repeated, shakily from her tears. "And I'm sorry for being so hostile. I got the wrong idea and I feel incredibly stupid now, especially in light of-" she looked down at Jack's form and a fresh set of tears flooded her eyes.

Suddenly Amelia was over at her side, pulling the blonde's head to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Shh," she soothed, and Elizabeth didn't push her away. "He'll be okay. He's not looking great, I know, but I don't think the sword pierced anything of importance."

The words comforted Elizabeth a bit, but she was still in shock from the display of seeing Jack fall, crumpled, to the floor.

Gradually, her breathing settled into a slow rhythmic beat and she pulled away from Amelia's embrace. She gave a broken smile to the dark-haired woman and walked over to the door of the cabin, her gaze lingering on Jack's chest as it rose and fell.

"Could you stay with him? I need to notify the crew that we're going to need to make port." Elizabeth asked. Receiving a nod in return, she walked out of the cabin, taking one last look at Jack before she left.

The wind was harsh against her face as she walked out onto the main deck where members of the crew were sweeping up broken pieces of wood, mainly from the enemy ship. In truth, it didn't seem as if the Pearl had taken much damage. The mast was a little impaired, but it still stood high and could be easily fixed when they arrived at land. Bloodstains were spread across the marred deck;remnants of the battle that had been won by the pirates.

She found Gibbs standing up at the helm and made her way up to where he stood, gazing out at the ocean with troubled eyes.

"Mister Gibbs, we have a need to make port." She explained and the older man nodded in acknowledgement.

"We can be back at Tortuga by nightfall if the wind is on our side." He stuck a finger in his mouth to wet it and then pointed it upwards. He smiled at her.

"She's on our side all right. I'll get us there by nightfall. Don't you worry Miss Elizabeth." He exclaimed and set about turning the ship around.

* * *

Sure enough, by the time the sun had set, they were once again sailing into the docks of Tortuga- only this time not for pleasure. Amelia and Gibbs wasted no time in getting off the ship to find a doctor, leaving Elizabeth alone with Jack.

She perched herself on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair away from his face with a frown. She'd never seen Jack like this. So vulnerable and helpless. Well there had been one other time, but she pushed the memories of walking away from him from her mind, instead focusing on Jack as he was now.

His chest rose and fell slowly as if it was an effort and she hoped that he wasn't in too much pain, wherever his mind was at. His hands lay at his sides atop the blanket and she picked one up, holding it between hers.

"Please wake up. I need you, Jack." she choked out, then moved his hand over to rest on her swelling stomach. "Our baby needs its father."

She gasped as the baby kicked at the warmth of Jack's hand and again, as she saw one of his fingers move in response. She grinned; he was there!

Over the next half hour Elizabeth continued talking to him, hoping for more of a reaction but there wasn't much improvement.

The door of the cabin opened quietly and she turned her head to see if they had been successful. Amelia and Gibbs walked into the cabin, closely followed by a middle aged man wearing a weathered knapsack over his coat.

Elizabeth quickly moved out of the way so that the doctor could evaluate how bad Jack's situation was, and whether he would be okay. The doctor removed his knapsack and took a look over the wound.

For Elizabeth it seemed like an eternity before the man stood back up to look at the three of them. She couldn't explain the wave of relief that came over her as the man smiled.

"Your Captain should be fine. It seems that the blade missed his vital organs. Just be sure to keep his wound clean and bandaged at all times and he should be well in no time." He explained.

"But why hasn't he woken up?" Amelia asked from beside Elizabeth.

"His body has went through a lot. He will wake up in his own time. Within the next day or so, I would expect."

Elizabeth made her way over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a small pouch of gold pieces, handing it to the man in a way of thanks. The doctor gave her a warm smile and made his way over to the door.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Glad to help, and if I may say so, congratulations." He replied, glancing at her stomach.

She grinned at the man as Gibbs and Amelia escorted him from the cabin. Placing her hands on her bump, she hummed to herself.

"You hear that? Your father is going to be just fine."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the larger gap between this update and the last, I'm going to try to keep it to once or twice a week, I hope you like this chapter and once again thank you to my beta :D Enjoy!**

* * *

It happened four hours into her vigil the next night. At first it was just that the finger twitching became more noticeable, but then he began responding to her words. She thought that she'd imagined it the first time, but then he grumbled a little when she'd started talking about the baby's kicking. Elizabeth's eyes flew open at the sound and she rushed closer to him, taking hold of his hand once again.

"Jack?" She asked.

He grumbled again, eyes still closed. "Liz... Lizabeth." His voice was raw and uneven, but Elizabeth had never felt more overjoyed. A wide smile graced her face and she could have squealed when Jack's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the room and landed his gaze on Elizabeth, throwing her a lopsided smile.

"Elizabeth." He murmured and tried to sit up, which resulted in a groan of pain. Elizabeth quickly helped him lie back down.

"Shh. You were stabbed, Jack. You need to rest." She explained as she pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Try not to move too much or the wound will reopen."

He frowned. Since when did anybody tell Captain Jack Sparrow what to do? But looking up at the concern in Elizabeth's eyes, he decided not to go against her wishes.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I thought-" her voice broke. Jack lifted a hand to cradle her cheek.

"I wouldn't be much good to ye dead, would I?" He replied, grinning in a way that Elizabeth had thought she might never see again.

The door opened and in came Gibbs with an equally wide grin plastered on his face.

"Jack!" the older man exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Aye, didn't think ye were getting rid of me that easily, did ye?" he joked with his first mate.

Elizabeth left the room to get some air, leaving Gibbs with Jack. Once she'd reached the deck, she walked over the lean against the rail accompanied by the incessant kicking of the baby. Elizabeth breathed in and out deeply to stop the nauseous feeling she was beginning to get.

"You're quite a lively one, aren't you?" she whispered to the bump, rocking herself forwards and backwards as she held onto the rail, catching sight of a second pair of hands to her right. Elizabeth knew who it was straight away.

"You have to tell him, Amelia." She said. "You can't keep this from him, he deserves to know."

A sigh sounded from the woman. "I know. I was going to, I just couldn't find the right time."

"Why didn't you tell him as soon as you boarded? You would have saved me a lot of paranoia." She chuckled, looking over to the Amelia.

She shrugged, her hair matching the colour of the night sky. "I guess I just wanted him to get to know me first. How would you feel if some random person turned up on your ship, claiming to be your long lost sister? He thinks I'm dead." She whispered, looking down at the ocean with tearful blue eyes.

Elizabeth's mind flashed back to when Jack had told her of his sister dying when he was fifteen.

"But you can't be, his sister was called-"

"Tara. I know."

"So you're- You're Tara?" Elizabeth gasped, hardly believing what she was being told.

"Yes. Well, I used to be." She admitted.

"You have to tell him."

"I know." Amelia sighed.

"Now."

The room was dimly lit by a few candles when the two women entered the cabin side by side. Gibbs had left a few minutes before and Jack had closed his eyes, feeling unusually tired considering he'd been unconscious for over a day. He blinked his eyes open again and found himself smiling.

"Am I imagining this? You two are actually standing next to each other and not trying to claw each other's eyes out." He chuckled, considering whether or not he'd fallen into a dream. Elizabeth's serious expression told him otherwise.

"Jack, we need to talk to you." She said.

"Well that sounds an oddly daunting proposition, love." He joked.

"Amelia has something to tell you. It's not really my place to say anything." She added, pulling out chairs for the two of them to sit down on.

Amelia glanced sideways at Elizabeth with a pleading expression, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"Jack. This is difficult." Amelia started, not knowing how to word what she wanted to say.

Jack grinned at her. "I'm interested now. What is it?"

Deciding to simply tell him quickly; like ripping off a bandage, she blurted out, "I'm your sister." She sat in silence for a moment, dreading and anticipating his reaction. But for all of the scenarios that she'd went through in her head, she'd never imagined that he would laugh.

But he did. His laugh echoed around the room, making Elizabeth wince.

"Jack, she's telling the truth."

The grin left his face immediately and was replaced by an accusing glare directed at the brunette.

"What?"

"I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how." She answered, quieter now.

"My sister died."

"She didn't. Mother only told you that to give you some sort of closure. She sent me away to make a life for myself in England - to live a good and honest life."

For a few moments he didn't answer as his eyes darted between the two women.

"If that's true, then why are you here instead of England?" he asked, still not sure what to think.

"The sea called to me. I tried, I really did. But I wasn't happy on land. As soon as I turned eighteen I got myself a place aboard a ship. None of the good-standing captains were willing to have a woman aboard, so I found a pirate crew to join. Soon enough I had enough loot to get my own ship and crew and I haven't looked back since."

"How did you find me?" He asked in a croaky voice, unable to look Amelia in the eye.

"I visit Shipwreck Cove once a month. After mum died, dad told me where to find you." She explained.

Jack furrowed his brow. Teague had known and never told him? All of those years he'd mourned over the death of his sister and Teague had let him. His mother had let him. His life had been a lie and the brunette was only further proof of this. He couldn't stand to look at her – the feeling of betrayal was too much for him to handle.

"Get out." He muttered.

"Jack, please." Amelia walked over to the bed and crouched down, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I really am." She pleaded with teary eyes. "I thought that maybe if you got to know me first you might take it a bit better."

Jack turned his head and glared at her. "Get off of my ship and sail yours away." He ordered, and when she didn't move he yelled, "Go!"

Amelia turned to gaze at Elizabeth with another pleading look, but the blonde just looked down at the floor.

Taking one last glimpse at her newly-found brother, Amelia ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
